fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nitocris
|race = Human |gender = Female |age = |height = 162cm |weight = 51kg |birthday = April 3rd, Sparta |eyes = |hair = Black |blood type = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |mark location = Right Hand |occupation = *S-Class mage *Spartan |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Active |relatives = *Romulus (Father) *Hersilia (Mother) |counterpart = |magic = * * |curse = |weapons = |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} is a human female S-Class Spartan mage of the New Commonwealth Rangers legal guild, to which was formed 150 years ago by an human male. She's the close friend of Le Fay Highrise, Charles Kyanite Pendragon, Samuel Hayden and Themistocles. Biography Birth Before the war against the , the King of Sparta was having a internal dispute on the affairs between his sons, Romulus and Remus. The sons who were twins, fought over who shall be addressed become the King of Sparta until the current King intervene, who found these argumenting and fighting pety and pathetic. The King then proposed a competition to be had, where the two would compete in tournaments and events that shall determined who's worthy, with the events having intellect, power, and everything that would challange the brothers. The twins agreed. With the start of the competition, Romulus and Remus competed in the event that became known as the Olympic Games since it was held at Sparta's mountain and its base Olympus. With it, the two competed and both were tired and now the last of the competition involved the Spartan Arena where the two were pitied to fight to the death. Battling comencing, the brothers fought and Romulus was victorius. Seeing Romulus as the one who proven to be the heir, became of Sparta. Romulus was then crowned King after the passing of Romulus father. After becoming King, Romulus then declared his love to his childhood friend Hersilia to which she agreed for marriage. After being married, they soon went and slept each other, which resulted in convieving a child who Hersilia called Nitocris, named after one of the legendary founders of Sparta. Early Life Nitocris was soon born months later when Romulus went to change and alter how Sparta operated and its culture. Loving a family, cherishing the idealogies involving and bonding was one of the centre beliefs in Sparta which many sparked interests. Nitocris was taught in the Junior Academy, a school for young kids where they can learn the required materials to progressed through Sparta's eduction system where she befriended Themistocles, a son to a noble family within the Gerousia, the King's royal court of advisors and his heads of all noble families. Themistocles would then be happy to be with Nitocris and they soon forged a closed bondship. After graduating from the Junoir Academy, Nitocris progressed into the Senior Academy, a advanced eductional stage in Sparta that offers magical training, to which Themistocles was also able to get in, but the two were placed in different classes. Despite the statuses, Themistocles was placed within the Noble Department of the Academy while Nitocris was placed in the Royal courses set for royalty only. She then progressed and learnt magic from the court wizard Lycurgus who taught her Bullet Magic. After meaning years she was able to progressed into the Spartan Academy, a academy that trained warriors of combat and wizards with armed conflict. Appearance Personality Magic & Abilities : Nitocris primarily uses Bullet Magic, a Caster Magic that fires a "bullet" of magical power from the tip of their index finger, which their hand is shaped to form a silhouette of a . She's infamous for this magic, being given the moniker as the . * : A Bullet Gun spells that fires a more powerful magical projectile that aims to deal heavy damage akin to a . Nitocris is known for this spell which she uses on her targets. * : A Bullet Magic spell that focus on paralyzing whatever the magic projectile strucks. Meaning if the spell hits their hand, the target's hand gets paralyzed and unable to move. Trivia & Notes *In the , ( : Νίτωκρις) has been claimed to have been the last of ancient Egypt, recorded in ' and in writings by . *Physically represented by from the .